


To Deny a Star

by fightableomo



Series: Omovember 2020 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Omorashi, Omovember, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Day 13: during a tender momentAlexander and Jay early in the start of everythingthis is a nonsexual kink fic.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Omovember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998235
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	To Deny a Star

**Author's Note:**

> i'm never tender. 
> 
> anyway, alexander gets rather comfortable with jay but pushes her away \
> 
> this is quick but shockingly long. i am missing an assignment and i just failed my life so like. that's my excuse. anyway, i'm bad at tender moments and determining what is and isn't tender. here you go.

Day 13: During a tender moment

Kigh and Michael had already left on their date, and Alexander wasn’t going to be home until later that afternoon, so Jay was home free. The first thing she did after taking a nice shower was strip to just panties and a t-shirt and danced around the apartment. Why? Because she was there to have fun, goddamn it. If her boyfriend was going to be stolen by her childhood best friend, she was going to make a fool of herself in other ways as well. 

So, she grabbed a can of reddi whip and a red bull from the fridge and danced around, her phone in her bra playing loudly. She was eventually going to go and sight see the area, but for now she danced. 

Half way through her self guided tour of the house, something caught her eye. One of the bedroom doors was open. 

Michael’s large house had several bedrooms. Most were empty, there were two guest rooms, then a master bed and a separate room that was just as furnished and personal if Alexander ever decided he wanted to sleep in his own bed. 

And all the doors should have been closed, at least if Jay remembered correctly. 

Curiosity got the better of her and she drew closer, poking her head into the room. 

Clothes were strewn about the floor and a suitcase lay on the floor. A figure lay huddled under a thick, blue comforter. 

Again, she drew closer. “Hello?” 

And a head popped out from under the covers, blond and fluffy. It was Alexander. He turned to face Jay, “Hello?” He croaked out an echo. 

Jay cocked her head. “Sorry to intrude. Michael said you’d be back tomorrow.” She hoped at the very least that he had expected her to be there. Well, Michael must have passed it along. 

He nodded weakly, “Tour was cut early because fucking Thomas caught the flu.” 

“Looks like you got it too.” She drew closer, “Do you need anything?” 

“Sleep.” He plopped his head down, “Maybe cuddles…” 

“Oh. Well. Michael and Kigh have stepped out for the moment. I can let them know you’re here. I don’t think any of us knew…” 

If Michael did, he didn’t let on. 

“No, no, I don’t want to ruin their date.” 

“Oh, okay. I’ll let them know as soon as they come back then. I’ll be around for a while if you do need anything.” 

There was a moment of silence and Jay turned to leave. But a she did, Alexander called out, “Can you turn off the music and come sit with me?” 

Who was Jay to deny the request of a sick star? She turned off her phone and went to go sit with the man. Well, she sat one side of the queen bed, just near him. “Do you want to talk, or do you just want me to watch you?” 

It sounded weirder when the words came out of her mouth. 

Alexander shrugged, “We can talk. My head hurts, I don’t think I’m going to get to sleep.” 

“I can go grab you tylenol or something.” 

“No.” He didn’t want to be alone. 

“Okay. Well, if it gets bad let me know.” She was silent for a moment, but a question did press at her mind, so she asked. “Do you like being polyamorous.” 

He hummed, “We’re open, not poly.” 

“What’s the difference?”

“Dates and sex aren’t the same as another partner.” 

“Oh.” She sipped the energy drink, “Do you like being open?” 

“Yeah. Michael has too much love to be with one person. And his interests vary.” 

“Oh,” she repeated, “Would you be okay if it turned to polyamory and not just dates and sex?” 

“Why? Are you interested?” 

“No, I know I’m not really the key audience, if you will.” 

Alexander hummed but didn’t reply. Well, not to that. He did answer her question, “I think if I’m interested in the partner too, then yes. I would be jealous if only Michael got another partner.” 

Jay nodded. “That’s understandable.” She too felt a bit jealous at the love Kigh was receiving. It wasn’t that she desired another lover, but, the idea of having someone take her only partner away from her didn’t quite sit right. But she didn’t say that. 

The two talked a bit more before Alexander interrupted the conversation to yawn. “Kay, I need to sleep.” 

“Okay, I’ll leave you then.” 

“No, I didn’t say leave,” he nearly stuck out his bottom lip. “Can you get me some stuff, though? I want one of Michael’s shirts, a cup of orange juice and some tylenol. Put some pajama pants on too while you’re out.” 

“Oh, yeah, I can do that. Anything else?” 

“Get yourself a snack, too. And anything that will make you comfortable here.” 

Jay nodded and left, grabbing the requested material before coming back. 

Alexander downed the medication with the orange juice then laid down. “Come lay with me.” 

So, Jay laid down on the covers next to the star. 

He pouted, “Under the covers?”

Again, Jay complied and slipped under the covers and immediately, the short man was glued to her side, nestling in and stealing her body warmth. 

“Thank you for sitting with me.” He muttered and closed his eyes. 

“Yeah, I don’t have much else to do.” She fell quiet after that, just sitting in bed, occasionally eating a pretzel from the bag of snacks the blond had suggested she bring. 

After a while, Alexander spoke up, proving he wasn’t asleep as was thought. He kept his eyes shut and his voice at a whisper. “‘M sorry, I can’t sleep. Can you just talk? Like, just for background noise. No conversation.” 

“Oh. Okay, what about?” 

“Mmm, can you tell me a story?” 

“Any genre?” 

“No.” 

“Okay.” Jay fell silent for a moment and racked her brain, “This is a story that I’m thinking about writing, but it’s not that good, okay? So no judgement.” 

“I won’t judge. I won’t even listen if you don’t want. It’s just too quiet.” 

“Okay.” So, Jay started to tell her story, the story of a bodark, a type of werewolf from Russian lore. The power of choice over one’s body and the deliberate decision to choose to be animalistic were key parts. It wound and wound and Jay was all too happy to ramble. 

Near the end, Alexander gave a sleepy sigh, “You should write this down.” And he fell asleep.

Jay nearly fell asleep, but she didn't; she just stayed awake, letting thoughts wash over her mind. 

She didn’t know how long it had been, but time had passed, and then it happened. Alexander wet the bed. It started off as a hot stream on Jay’s thigh, and it spread into a puddle beneath the both of them. 

Immediately, the woman shook Alexander awake, as if that would stop the damage. All it would do was make him upset. 

And upset it made him. As Alexander came too, he noticed the piss. “Oh shit, oh fuck, I’m so sorry.” He started to scramble out of the bed, but ended up falling out. 

Jay immediately got up and circled the bed to help him up, “Are you okay?” 

“Y-yeah, just dizzy. God, I can’t believe I did that.” 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. You’re sick. Can you make it to the bathroom?” 

He shrugged. So, Jay took it upon herself to take him to the bathroom. There, she started to draw a bath. 

“If you’re dizzy, I’m worried about you bathing on your own.” 

“I. I’m going to be fine if it’s a bath.” 

“Okay.” She turned to look at him with worry in her eyes. 

He started pulling off the shirt he stole from Michael and wavered, swaying with his fever and dizziness. 

Again, Jay stepped in quickly, steadying him. “Here, looks like you need help.” 

Once the shirt was off, she started on the undershirt, but Alexander pushed her hand away, “Wait, no, don’t.” 

“You need help getting undressed, Alexander.” 

“No, I don’t.” 

“You look like you’re on the bring of passing out. Let me help.” She tried again. 

Again, Alexander pushed away her hands. Tears quickly filled his eyes, “If you touch me again, I will scream and cry and never forgive you.” 

Her tone softened, “I’m not going to go against your will, but you really should get changed.”

“I want you out first.” 

“Will you be okay?” 

“I’m fine.” He grit his teeth despite his tears. 

Jay nodded, “I’ll start on the bed. Do you need me to bring you in clothes?” 

“No.” 

So, Jay left to clean up the bed, wondering all the while what she did in those moments to seemingly have him turn on her.


End file.
